


The Caregiver

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Roger Taylor (Queen) Is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Kudos: 2





	The Caregiver

\- Oh Thank you so much Y/N, Mrs Lewis is my last one for the day but I really have to...  
\- It's ok Linda, I cover up for you, honestly.. It is ok.  
I was so nice to everyone that I often forgot about myself, tonight it was my turn to cook on the chelter and before that my laundry really had to get organised... And the dishes, omg... Well it seamed that I had to do it another night..  
\- You are such a rock Y/N.. How can I ever thank you? Mrs Lewis is a sweet old lady you just have to be there on time and shop after her list, otherwise no problem.. Oh.. Right.. The bus.. Make sure you time it in.. It is just once in an hour

\- Ok, got it.. Have a nice dinner now.. Don't think about me, I smiled little sarcastic and headed out towards the bus stop  
Jeez.. Well... I had nothing against helping people, the opposite frankly, I loved it, but it was a loooong time since I gaved myself some me time... And by that I should probably mention that it was about time that I had a good lay too..  
With a cringy noise and a sigh the bus stopped right by my feet  
I asked the driver just in case where the closest stop was to the grocery store

The list was not long but she was very precise what she needed, down to the exact pound of cheese the special sausage at the butcher, her favourite olive oil, etc etc  
I went in at butchers first and took it of the list, next was the post-office, I sighed.. There were tons of people inside and I just needed a few stamps for a few letters. Just the thought of the fucking bus got me freaked out.. Perhaps I should take the groceries first..

I went out again, it was a good choise to take my coat because it was cold today, but I still wore the shorter skirt from the lunch with Linda and that I regretted now 

I grabbed a basket in the store and started to fill it.. The note was slightly wrinkled and it was little hard to see.. Usually I didn't have any problems with my eyes but.. 

\- Ohh.. I.. ohh.. sorry..  
I fell forward on my knees and almost grabbed in a strangers legs  
\- Are you alright mam?  
He reached out his hand  
I looked up and saw straight up in a pair of gentle blue eyes  
\- Typical Ms Clumpsy..  
I picked up the list from the floor which now also was dirty and wet  
\- Shopping for Mrs Lewis?  
I brushed my knees of and took the basket which he had picked up from the floor  
\- Thank you, yes.. Yes I am  
\- You better not be late then 

He smiled and winked at me  
I just stood and stared after him like my feets were glued to the floor, he was the most attractive man that I ever seen, maybe his late 40's the hair had just begun to turn grey and he had wrinkles around his eyes when he... Fuck.. The bus...  
I stepped up and went from isle to isle and grabbed my things.. There.. Just the olive oil then..  
Of course on the top shelf 

\- Hello again.. Let me get that one for you dear  
\- Ohh.. H.. Hi..  
My heart skipped a beat  
He was soooo handsome and.. Yes... Hot.. Could you say a man in you dad's age was hot?  
\- We have to stop meeting like this.. I'm Roger  
I took his warm strong hand in mine, wonder if he was married, kids  
\- Y/N  
When the olive oil was in the basket I went to the cashier, I had pretty good time.. Until I froze...  
\- Shit...  
I grabbed the stuff and ran out, the post office was still occupied with people and the bus would leave in 10...  
\- Fuck...  
The little kind lady would turn into a witch.. A monster or maybe worse...  
A car pulled in next to me, and when the window went down I saw him...  
\- Looks like you need a ride love.., did you miss the bus?  
How happy I was to see this man right now  
He asked if I was new at this job, and I explained that it was not even my job he said he was sure of that Mrs Lewis was going to be satisfied with me anyway and I didn't have to worry  
\- I wait in the car while you go in to her  
\- But.. The bus stop is...  
\- No, I don't want to hear it... I am right here ok?  
I don't think Linda or anyone had delivered groceries that fast before, I even managed to borrow her phone to cancel the chelter dinner... I had other things in mind 

\- Y/N.. I was wondering if you wanted a cup of coffee?  
\- Coffee?  
I didn't want to laugh but he sounded so cute and little nervous  
\- Yeah.. I.. Well.. There is not much coffeeshops around here and and.. Ehh.. Well.. Damn... Thing is.. I can literally be your dad.. but..

I silenced him with my finger on his lips, he swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath  
Then I could not hold it anymore, he was like gasoline on my body that had cached fire, I crashed my lips onto his and at once he opened his mouth and met my tongue, I moaned in his mouth and his fingers tangeled in my hair  
\- Ro.. Roger.. Let's go... home  
\- Mmmmm... I would love to.. But... You have let go of my shift gear hunnie...  
We both laughed 

His lips was still burning on mine, I couldn't stop looking at him now and then during the drive  
He did a slight left turn up on a gravel road and I saw a huge mansion  
\- You live.. He.. here?  
\- Yea.. I do.. Every other week alone..  
There was my answer, divorced, kids  
He stopped the car right outside the door and gaved your knee a little squeeze  
\- You don't change your mind?  
\- No... Not a chance...  
He grabbed his bags and went straight the kitchen  
I was totally amazed by the fireplace and how beautiful everything was.. Really tastefully decorated..  
I suddenly felt his strong arms around me..  
He kissed my hair and my neck and his warm breath made my skin prickle with tiny dots

\- You are so beautiful hunnie.. so young.. Almost untouched..  
\- I am n..  
\- Ssscchhh... I want to discover you... It is MY first time with you.. 

He took my hand and I followed him upstairs into the bedroom  
We stod across eachother and my heart was beating so hard that he must have heard it  
He cupped my face with his big hands and kissed me, the kiss was more passionate yet hungry  
I tried to unbutton his shirt but I just fumbled, he noticed what I was doing so he took over

\- Let me takf care of you now darling... It is your turn  
He did not know how right he had  
As he enjoyed every moment he took his time undressing me and exploring my body, he was so different, he was a gentleman he was older he knew what he was doing..  
Every inch of me was covered by tiny tiny kisses and nibbles  
\- Roger.. I whimpered.. please..  
\- I know I know.. Soon...  
I could not hold it anymore and he knew it, he kissed the sensitive skin above my breasts while he cupped them, I felt how hard he was towards my leg and he groaned a little when he finally circled my nipple with his tongue  
\- Ahhhh God ... Ohhh ..  
It felt like electricity in my whole body I grabbed his head and even if it felt so got what he was doing I needed more, I pushed his head down.. further down.. to my dripping core  
He looked up at me and gaved me a mischievous smirk  
That totally changed everything  
He grabbed a pillow from next to me and tucked it under my butt, then he grabbed my thighs and pushed my legs wide apart  
He took his palms under my ass so I opened up more for him, this man was an oral expert.. Shit... He sloppy kissed my pussy and dragged his flattened tounge up and down along my folds, I arched my back and tried to grab the sheets but he pinned me down  
He then circled my clit so fast that my eyes rolled back in my head he sucked it in his mouth almost nibbled on it  
\- Ahhh shit Rog Fuck... Ahhhh damnit..  
He continued to lick with a rapid pace and it was not long until my walls started to collapse  
\- Shit Omg I... Iam... Ahhhh Gooood... Ahhhh  
I squirted on his tounge and he was quick to drink the full amount of me  
\- Mmm... You taste delicious mmm...  
\- Omg.. It was... Do you want me...  
\- No... I said I wanted to take care of you... 

He kissed his all the way up to my lips again..  
\- Now.. I didn't exactly plan this.. Are you...  
He frowned a bit  
\- Yes, I am safe, I am on the pill..  
\- Glad you said that... Cause cannot wait any longer  
I felt how his erected cock trailed near my entrance, after the tip was inside me it just took a few seconds for me to adjust to his size  
\- Omg hunnie, you feel so fuckin amazing.. Shit..  
His head fell back and his pace increased, his hips snapped and I bucked my body up to meet his  
\- Ohhh Roger... Fuck.. Ahhh...  
Harder... Harder... Ohhh...  
He took a grip on the bed frame and the other one he teared apart the sheets, sweat was dripping from his forehead down on my neck  
I felt that he was close and I was not far behind myself  
With almost pornographic sounds we came undone together, he emptied himself deep inside of me and my final contractions maked sure there was nothing left 

\- Ohh God.. You were amazing.. Truly amazing...  
\- Roger... Wow.. I... I have no words...  
\- Not so bad for an o...  
I smacked his upper arm  
\- Don't say it... 

We laid tangled together for a bit, I could sense that he was thinking of something 

\- Are you sure you don't know who I am love?  
I froze a little, what have I missed  
\- Should I... I mean... I am not from here...  
He chuckled a little..  
\- Well... I don’t know if I should be honoured or nervous.. It was long time ago since nobody didn't know who I was  
I was even more confused 

Well... He was in late 40s.. Maybe he had put on some weight.. Hair.. Was it the hair?

\- I am hungry love, do you want something to eat?  
\- Sure.. OK...

He kissed me softly and he gaved me a bathrobe  
I took a glimpse in the mirror.. I looked totally fucked, but happy.. There could absolutely be something with this guy whoever he was.. Politics?  
And kids? Fine.. As long as it is ok with the ex...  
I bounced downstairs and heard him hum for himself in the kitchen

On the way there I passed a big wall... A wall full of gold disc's platinum records...  
In the corner of my eye I saw that he was watching me and he walked in my direction 

\- I... I'm sorry... I didn't tell you  
\- And I'm sorry I didn't recognise you...  
\- Sssscchhh... You know what.. Mrs Lewis doesn't know either.. 

He kissed me  
\- So, are you staying?  
\- I am not leaving.. Well.. Maybe just for posting a letter


End file.
